Soulmate AU 1
by FrickMinister
Summary: HAIRCOLOUR AU: Everyone gets a soulmate mark around eleven that tells them haircolour of their soulmate at that current time. That mark then disappears when you find your soulmate. Peggy finds her soulmate situation confusing when her, Angie and Daniel all lose their marks on the day she meets them both. Who is her soulmate? This is also on my ao3 account at agentsandmidwives :)


On some level, Peggy expected to never find her soulmate. There were thousands of stories of elderly people dying with their soulmate marks still patched on their skin where they hadn't found the person they were looking for. In fact Peggy had even heard stories of people having more than one soulmate appearing at once. That person usually only had one themselves meaning quite a few people ended up heartbroken when their soulmate chose a different partner. It was quite confusing really, because surely soulmate meant one match, and yet there were a lot of famous cases in which that wasn't so. The concept had always confused Peggy as it was rather strange how they worked overall. The small patches of skin, usually an inch or so wide, appeared somewhere on your body with the hair colour of your soulmates hair at that current time, and then vanished when you met your soulmate. Of course a lot of people opted to dye their hair crazy colours, in the hopes it made it easier for their soulmate to find them, but of course that didn't work if your soulmate was on the other side of the world.

After she discovered Steve wasn't her soulmate, Peggy just assumed she wouldn't ever find them. She would still be with Steve if he hadn't found his soulmate, Bucky. Peggy and Steve had dated for five years, they had even got engaged before they met Bucky when they were out to dinner one night for their anniversary. Steve had his soulmate mark on his right hand, the dark brown very similar to Peggy's hair in fact; but it wasn't until the waiter came to the table and Steve looked at him that his mark faded quickly, leaving him blushing as the man serving them smiled excitedly. Peggy had sat in shock that evening, after inviting Bucky to join them for dinner to cure Steve's curiosity. Of course she was heartbroken, but if there was anything she wanted to do in the world, it was make Steve happy. So she left the next day, telling him that she would stay friends with him but she understood she needed to make room for Bucky to be in his life in the place Peggy had previously occupied. They still spoke and went out for dinner every three weeks, Bucky joining them most of the time as Peggy had grown quite fond of him. Now two years later and Peggy hadn't dated anyone since, instead focusing on developing her career.

Peggy stood in the coffee shop, gently stroking the area on her shoulder where her soul mate mark was without thinking. It had become habit as soon as she got it, always aware of the colour change, even by the slightest shade. The mark had been the same colour for most of her teens, but a few days before Peggy's 19th birthday, she awoke to find the mark bright blue. It had been quite a shock at first after years of the same colour, but as it shifted through the rainbow, she started to find it calming knowing that her soulmate was always there, even if she hadn't found them yet. Peggy had noticed that brushing over the mark had become even more of a habit when she was nervous, and her moving to a new area of New York and starting a new job that day was not helping her nerves. She snapped out of the daydream she was in as her name was called out to go grab her coffee. Peggy stepped forward through the crowd to the counter of the L&L coffee shop, stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with the most beautiful woman she'd seen in a long time. She smiled graciously and looked at the name tag on the employee's uniform. "Thank you Angie." Peggy grabbed the coffee as her phone started ringing. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late for my first day, thank you for the coffee." Peggy rushed out of the L&L, picking up her phone and briskly walking down the road in a hurry to not be late.

Angie yawned as she bustled around the shop, making coffee and shouting out names of orders as she served them. It didn't take much thinking as a job, but it also was busy enough to stop her from daydreaming, a problem the wanna be actress had quite often. Of course in those quiet moments, she found herself running her thumb over her mark, looking at the shade of brown for ten billionth time and hoping it would both just disappear and stay there forever. Angie had given up waiting for her mark to change colour about five years ago. All through her teens, she had been told that some people dye their hair to make it easier for their soulmate to find them, but even as she did that, her soulmate never did.

As soon as she turned thirteen, Angie's mark appeared on her left wrist, clear to see that the hair colour was a deep brown. Everyone in her family had been worried she wasn't going to get one, that she was going to end up as one of the small percentage that were just lost souls, as most people got the mark between ten and twelve. So when Angie did get her mark, her family threw a party with everyone from the block. She had spent every night for six months after just studying the colour and running through the idea of how she might meet her soulmate. It wasn't until she was fifteen that she realised she was gay and spent the next three weeks wanting to throw up. What if her soulmate was male? Would that be worse than her soulmate being a woman? Growing up in a strictly Catholic family, she wasn't entirely sure. Be unhappy forever with a male soulmate or have your family kick you out for your soulmate being a woman. This caused Angie to close off from her family, coming straight home from school every day and locking herself in her room so she didn't have to speak to them for two years. She felt guilty and ill at the thought of being a disappointment to her parents, so after she accepted it a few years later and came out to her family only to be welcomed with open arms, Angie became bright once again. It was then she started dying her hair in the hopes to make her search to find her soulmate easier, but she discovered after three years of dying her hair that maybe it wasn't that easy. It was probably her luck that her soulmate was in the middle of nowhere and she would never meet them.

Another coffee was passed to her as she took the order of someone else waiting to be served. With an agitated eye roll at the fact she was being made to do her colleagues work and her own, she took the customers order as quickly as possible and moved to the serving part of the counter to shout the name. "Peggy Carter?" Angie shouted across the busy shop, happy that her break was due in about half an hour. The breakfast rush was always intense but it seemed particularly busy that day. As the woman pushed her way through the crowd, Angie couldn't help but stare. She was stunning, and when the English accent came out, Angie practically melted. As she handed the coffee to the woman, she nearly dropped the cup. Her mark was fading and matched the woman's hair colour exactly. She wasn't sure what to say, her entire being frozen at the thought of this woman being emher/em soulmate. The woman quickly rushed off, leaving Angie standing there in shock and with no information other than her name, "...Peggy Carter".

"Earth to Angie! We have orders!" Gloria shouted over the noise of the crowd. When Angie doesn't move, she walks over, going to slap her friend on the arm before she sees what she's looking at. Gloria looks at Angie's wrist in shock, a grin slowly forming on her face. "Oh my god! Angie! Your mark is gone! Who was it?!" Angie stood still as Gloria asked her an extremely large amount of questions, not really sure how to answer them. She doesn't really think about it as she pulls her apron off, walking into the back room to call her ma, completely unaware of her boss calling her back to work as Gloria explains to him what has happened to Angie. He lets her go without complaint, knowing how it feels for your mark to just disappear, as she grabs her phone. She nervously bites her lip as the phone rings, her arms crossed and her legs refusing to stay still as she walked in quick circles around the back room. She groans as the phone goes to voicemail, not sure what do about the situation. "Ma? I just served a customer and my mark disappeared. Call me back, love you."


End file.
